reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters/Red Zone
This page lists the characters (majorYellow and minorWhite) encountered in the Red Zone Arc. Seven Departed Souls A group of seven people who stayed behind in the Red Zone and refused to go up to the next zones.It is headed by Miyamoto Junichi. The secret reason they stayed behind was to guard the 5th hidden calamity <Akuma>. After Hansoo killed Akuma, they joined him in killing the rest of the calamities. Miyamoto Junichi The leader of the Seven Departed Souls. He spent 20 years in the Red Zone. Sofía Vargera The most talented Departed Soul. Sofia was also a part of the Final Brigade in the first timeline. She helps Hansoo in the Red Zone and follows him up in the Orange Zone. Arc Mariangt The strongest Departed Soul. Upon arriving in the Orange Zone, she was able to reach the Baladi-level unlike the rest of the Departed Souls. In the Orange Zone, she was taken under control by Wongyung's Lord trait, under the orders of Sangjin.. Baek Jongsang A Departed Soul who lived in the Red Zone for 15 years. He knew Miyamato the best out of the Departed Souls. When he went up into the Orange Zone, he was captured by Rerorerore clan, where he was used as an information source for Gwanje on what happened in the Red Zone. He told them about Hansoo's strength. In the past, he saved Gwanje and his family while they were in the Red Zone. Kyle Cooper In the Orange Zone, Kyle was taken under control by Wongyung's Lord trait, under the orders of Sangjin. Tina Charliz In the Orange Zone, Tina was taken under control by Wongyung's Lord trait, under the orders of Sangjin.. Yoruba In the Orange Zone, Yoruba was taken under control by Wongyung's Lord trait, under the orders of Sangjin.. Unnamed Woman in Miyamoto's Treasure Vault The secret member of the Seven Departed Souls. She was found missing three limbs and with a nutritional liquid tube in her throat keeping her alive. Miyamoto used her as a loophole to the Covenant promise he made by attaching all the dangerous artifacts and skills to her to eliminate the possibility of others being stronger than him. In the First Timeline, Sofia found her and killed her in mercy. Sofia used the relics and skills to kill Miyamoto and go to the Orange Zone. In the Second Timeline, Hansoo told Sangjin of the location of the Vault. Sangjin kills her and obtains everything in the vault. Six Pillars The clans and its members that lead the Red Zone and interact with new arrivals. Kalz Morenn Captain of the Shock Troopers of Lighthouse Michael Christopher Clan Lord of Lighthouse 'Ailen (Human)' Member of Lighthouse Jukma Clan Lord of Hecarim Amil Stadan Captain of the Shock Troopers of Hecarim 'Gichul' Clan Lord of Helper Elvenheim The natives of the Red Zone. 'Tekilon' The king of the Elvenheims who overlook the Red Zone. 'Tekilon (clone)' A clone of the king of the Elvenheims. He becomes the new King under Hansoo after being defeated by him. Others 'Camille Rowe' A third year Red Zone adventurer who vowed to kill the Calamity fish due to it eating her family. She helps Hansoo kill the Calamity Fish. 'Gyesoo' Kang Gyesoo. he had gone with Camille Rowe to kill the Calamity Fish at her second attempt, and he returned as a believer of Quadratus with an artifact he got from the stomach of the calamity. He attacked Hansoo and was killed by Hansoo. Category:Character